Just The Little Sister
by uhvatar456
Summary: Kyra has always been in her sister Korra's shadow. When the entire world literally revolves around your older sister you tend to get over looked. However, the two of them are really close. Kyra's always been by Korra's side and always supports her. Kyra even went as far as to leave home and run away to Republic City with her, and that's when her life changed...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Kyra has always been in her sister Korra's shadow. When the entire world literally revolves around your older sister you tend to get over looked. However, the two of them are really close. Kyra's always been by Korra's side and always supports her. Kyra even went as far as to leave home and run away to Republic City with her, and that's when her life changed from the harmless calm little kiddy ride at the amusement park to the fast paced, ridiculously high roller coaster that twists and turns in every single direction, until you finally throw up on the person next to you. Now she has to deal with her sisters training frustrations, three super hyper airbending children, triads, an arrogant councilman and an evil dictator on the rise, all while being her shy nerdy self.


	2. Like The Seasons

Chapter 1

Like The Seasons

Three Members of the White Lotus trudged through the deep Southern Watertribe snow in search of a village. The snow storm made it almost impossible to see. The leader held up a single lantern. He looked over at the village, and then turned to his fellow members.

"This way!" he pointed to a small light in front of one of the homes and started walking as the others followed. A few minutes later they approached a small igloo with a man standing in the front holding a lantern.

He grinned then said

"The White Lotus has honored my family by coming, Thank you." He bowed and opened the door revealing his small rustic home. In the center his wife was sweeping, and a little three year old girl sat in the corner. She looked up noticing the guests, and shyly crawled toward her mother and tugged on her leg. The mother glanced down looked back at the White Lotus and smiled.

"Welcome." The mother said as the White Lotus members entered her home.

"We have investigated many claims," the leader stated as the man walked towards his wife.

"Both here and in the northern tribe. All have turned out to be false." The women smiled at her husband, then turned back to her guests

"Well you should be happy to know that your search has come to an end."

"I see…" the leader said suspiciously. He walked forward and kneeled down staring straight into the little girls face.

"What makes you so sure you daughter is 'the one.'"

Being intimidated by a scary old man being so close to her face tears began to form behind the little girl's glasses. She squeezed her mother's leg tightly and began whimpering. The mother picked her up off the floor and tried to comfort her.

"Shhhh it's alright Kyra, don't cry." The leader turned to the door displeased.

"Well, I think we've seen enough." They started to leave when the father called out.

"Wait!" The leader turned.

"Please, I'm afraid you are mistaken. We have two daughters; this isn't the one we contacted you about."

"Oh I see," the leader said sarcastically, under the belief that the two parents were making the entire thing up.

"Well then where is she?"

"Korra!" the mother called

"Please come in here!"

And at that moment all of the doubts of the White Lotus were shattered, just as the wall was. In the center of the hole stood a confident four year old girl with her fist in the air.

'I'M THE AVATAR, YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!"

She screamed as she jumped forward demonstrating her ability to bend three of the four elements. The other little girl giggled at the leaders shocked face.

"Well then," he said

"I guess the 'don't tell them until their sixteen' rule is out the window."


	3. Expectations and Life Changes

Chapter 2

Expectations and Life Changes

I watched with excitement as my sister was taking her firebending test. She appeared to be acing it; however the White Lotus seems to always find something wrong. When they first built the training complex for Korra I was still living with my parents in their home, but I was free to go in and out of the complex as I wished. This soon turned into a problem, at least it was a problem in the White Lotus' eyes. They came up with the fact that me going in to visit everyday and leaving every night was defeating the purpose of the complex, which was to keep Korra safe from the outside world. They thought opening and closing the gates too often would increase their chances for an intruder, so one day I went up to the gates as usual and the guards refused to let me in. I'm not one to argue, I tend to just go with the flow, but I was really upset. I went back home and told my parents. They were infuriated, and marched right to the complex and demanded to see the White Lotus. Once inside the White Lotus and my parents decided to hold a meeting to discuss what to do about the situation. A week later the White Lotus, my parents, Master Katara and her children Kya, Bumi and Tenzin all sat down at a table to discuss the matter. I remember eavesdropping on them with Korra.

"Thank you all for coming. Now as you know, we are all aware about Korra's sister Kyra coming to visit everyday. Now, my opinion is that we terminate her visitation rights completely. That way Korra will be more focused on her training and we won't have the gates opening to often."

"That is outrageous!" I heard my father scream.

"I do not want my daughters to grow up not knowing each other! I refuse to let my family become a group of total strangers."

"Well, what would you prefer Tonraq, a family of strangers or a world in chaos!"

Just then Katara spoke up.

"Now wait just a minute." she shouted.

"Isn't the whole point of this place to keep Korra close to her family and not separate them. Besides, Korra is a very rebellious little girl. If you take her sister from her she'll run away no doubt, and then what? Now you have a missing Avatar. What are you going to do then?"

"Korra couldn't possibly escape this place."

"Oh she'd find a way, believe me. And even if she doesn't she will refuse to do anything productive. She wouldn't train or practice until she gets what she wants."

"Well then, Master Katara what do you propose we do?"

Tenzin spoke next.

"Actually I believe there is a simple solution to this problem."

"Oh well for Yue's sake Tenzin spit it out!" The White Lotus member shouted.

"Why don't you just let Kyra live with Korra here while she trains. That way they can be together." he said.

''Oh please, she'd be a major distraction."

Bumi decided to join the argument.

"Distraction or not Kyra is Korra's family. You would honestly take away that girls family just because she's the Avatar?"

"These two girls _need_ to stay together, no matter what." Kya added.

"Korra's life is already crazy enough, she needs someone. Someone to always be with her, to support her and to comfort her. She needs a friend and Kyra is that friend."

Everyone was silent at the table. Just then the door me and Korra were leaning up against opened and we feel to the floor. I remember she had fallen on top of me.

Everyone's eyes were on us.

"You two were eavesdropping, weren't you?" my mother asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Korra asked smiling trying to seem innocent. Everyone else in the room was glaring at me.

"Kyra," The White Lotus member said.

"Come here." I tried to left myself off the ground but Korra was still on top of me.

"Can you got off me?" I asked in a serious tone, which I usually don't do. She stood up and I walked towards the ever so kind member of the White Lotus.

"Now Kyra," he said. It sounded like he was about to give me a lecture.

"I have come to this conclusion. One, you can stay at home with your parents and go to school just as you always have but rarely see your sister or..." I held my breath he would let me stay with Korra.

"Or two," He continued.

"You can live her in the training complex with your sister and be homeschooled here as well." I was actually surprised at how nice his offer seemed.

"Well..." I started to answer and then glanced at my parents. It looked like they wanted my to choose the second option, but I wasn't sure.

"Well can give you a few days to think about it." Katara said. I looked at my parents and then turned back to the White Lotus member.

"I choose two." I said as confidently as I could.

"Well then," he said somewhat surprised.

"You do realize you won't be able to leave whenever you want."

"Yes I understand."

"And you won't see your school friends at all."

"I understand." And that was it. I went to my parent's house one last time to pack. I well never forget that weird feeling of accomplishment and doubt mixed together when those gates closed behind me. I had given up my freedom and my friends to be with her. Of course I was only eight at the time, so hadn't really developed a crazy close bond with any of my friends. However, sometimes I do regret it. Korra is my only friend now, I mean unless you want to count adults. I always imagined what would happened if I said

"One."

I would probably have more friends but it doesn't really matter I guess. I just wonder sometimes if I had mad a mistake that day, but I don't think I did.

Suddenly I was ripped from my thoughts when I saw man flying through the air and land on the roof above me with a big cluck.

"She's strong." Katara said.

"She lacks restraint." The White Lotus member said. The same one that had mistaken me for the Avatar years ago. I rolled my eyes at his "restraint" comment. Of course I am the complete opposite of Korra. I'm usually the quit one who keeps to herself, but that White Lotus guy brings out the worst in me. With one big final blow Korra knocked down her last opponent.

"Whooohooo!" she screamed. I leaned over and whispered to Katara.

"Someone gonna get that guy a doctor?" She chuckled as Korra ran over.

"Hey why the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down one to go!"

"Your getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra," her firbending instrutor said.

"We haven't even decided if you passed you firbending test yet."

"Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." The White Lotus member added. I could see Korra take a quick glance over at me. I guess she was trying to see if I agreed with him or not. She sighed then said.

"I haven't igonored it, it just dosent come as easy to me." She said.

"But that's why I should train with Tenzin immediately, he's Mister spiritual!"

"Do you think she's ready, Master Katara."

"Yes, If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn it's Tenzin." Katara responded.

"Very well Korra," He said

"Its time for you to begin you airbending training."

Yes, finally!" she shouted with excitement. I ran down from the steps to celebrate with her.

"I mean uh...thank you all for believing in me." She bowed and we ran off.

"Naga! You should have seen it!" she said when she saw her pet polar bear dog.

"I kicked some firebender butt and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days."

"Do you really believe she can understand you?" I asked, laughing at my sisters ability to speak to Naga as if she was any other human being.

"Hey!" she said smiling.

"Of course she can! Cant you Naga?" she asked. Naga licked her face in response.

"She! She knows exactly what's going on, including you insulting her." I laughed and then pet Naga.

"I'm sorry." I said to Naga.

"Ill never doubt you again."

"So Miss Smarty Pants what did you think?" Korra asked me.

"Oh me? Well I thought you were fantastic, but blasting that guy up onto the roof was a bit much." I smiled.

"Hey, you do what you gotta do."

A few days later just as expected a flying bison come up over the horizon and flew toward us.

"Yes, Ikki," I heard Tenzin say

"As I've been telling you for the last five minutes, we are finally here." He stepped down from the sky bison along his children, who were...energetic to say the least. He approached Katara.

"Hello mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me." Katara laughed and picked up Tenzin's son off his head.

"UNHAND ME STRANGE WOMEN!" The toddler screamed.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." Tenzin corrected.

"Its so good to see all of you." Katara smiled. I don't think I've ever even seen Tenzin since the whole "visitation rights" fiasco. Tenzin then walked over to his wife Pema to help her down from the sky bison. Judging by her stomach she looked pregnant. I heard her say

"All I want is a child like me! A nice nonbender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds."

"Hey mommy look! I'm a snowbender!" Well, at least it was different this time. Snow and not air.

"Where Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" She asked Katara.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin's always been rather serious."

"Mother, please." Tenzin said. Just then he looked over and noticed Korra.

"Korra?" He asked. Korra walked over to him with excitement and I followed.

"Wow, look at you." he said.

"So big and strong. Your turning into quite the young Avatar." He smiled then turned towards me.

"And you must be Kyra. From what I hear from my mother you seem like a very bright young girl."

"Thank you." I bowed slightly.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad your here. I can't wait to get started." Korra beamed with excitement.

"Yes, well..." Tenzin sighed.

"Your going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said. I was overcome with the awkward feeling that something wasn't right.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked.

"Your not staying, are you?" Katara asked. Tenzin sighed again.

"I'm afraid not," he said.

"We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But-No, your supposed to move here. Your supposed to teach me." Korra said in denial. It was really sad, shed been looking forward to this for weeks. She always got excited whenever she was close to mastering another element. She could hardly wait to start the new one.

"I'm sorry Korra." Tenzin said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your airbending training is going to have to wait."


	4. Midnight brings a new day

Later that evening Korra tried to convince Tenzin that there was still a way for her to learn airbending. It was just me, Korra, Tenzin and the White Lotus leader sitting at a table, finishing dinner.

"So, how long until you can teach me airbending? A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer." Tenzin replied.

"I don't understand," Korra said.

"Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I'm one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." She stated

"Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master but you're the only one, we're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way."

"Wait there is!" Korra said excitedly.

"If you can't stay here than I'll go back to Republic city with you, it's perfect!"

My heart sunk. If she goes to Republic City then I'm going to have to go with her. I don't want to move! I get very attached to things. What about all my books? I can't just lug all my books halfway across the world, can I? One the other hand it would be nice to leave this place. I've never even been outside of the Southern Water Tribe. Ever. The closest thing to travel I have ever experienced is reading.

"Absolutely not!" The White Lotus member shouted. A wave of relief washed over my body. Silly me, they would never let Korra leave this place.

"The city is too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you master the four elements."

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

"I know it's difficult for you to accept," Tenzin said.

"But it's not the right time for you to come to the city."

"Whatever." Korra turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her angrily. I suddenly was overcome with the natural instinct to follow her. I stood up from the table and looked at the two men.

"I'll go see if I can make her understand." I turned and opened the door. I jogged down the hallway.

"Korra!" I called. She ignored and kept walking forward. I ran up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Korra, come on." I said.

"You have to understand, Tenzin is a very busy person. He has a lot of commitments and responsibilities. He can't just drop everything to move up here."

"I know, but I'm the Avatar and he's the only airbending master, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Just wait." I answered.

"I know patience isn't your thing but you don't have another option."

"But there is another option." I heard her say underneath her breath.

The next morning Korra was no were to be found. I was worried that she ran away. I asked Katara, who said she just took a ride out on Naga. Later that day everyone gathered to say their goodbyes as the airbenders got ready to leave. Korra was nowhere to be found then either. I didn't see her for the entire day, which was really strange. I figured she might have been training or maybe she really did run off...

After dinner I went to our room and sat down on my bed. She wouldn't just leave me, right? No, no she would tell me first...right? Oh forget it. I sighed and grabbed a book I was currently reading off my night stand. I read for a while until it started to get late. I glanced up, still no Korra. I turned off my light and lay down on my bed. I began to wonder what Republic City really looked like. It was probably crowded with buildings on top of each other, and thousands of people walking and talking, going through their every day lives. I imaged Aang's statue. I had seen photos and drawings, but never the real thing. It was kinda funny to think that my sister was once a man. I wonder if I had a past life...

I felt someone shake me.

"Kyra."

"Hummmmmm?"

"Kyra, wake up."

"..."

"KYRA!"

I felt my pillow slip out from under my head and whack me in the face. I jolted awake.

"Ah! I'm awake, I'm awake!"

I looked up to see my impatient sister holding my pillow in her hands.

"Korra?" I asked dumbfounded

"Wha- where have you- what are doing?! What's going on?!"

"Just relax, I have it all figured out. Do you want to come with me?"

"Go with you where?"

"Republic City," she said in a serious tone.

"Its about time I left this place. And I am going to learn airbending."

"I knew you would do something like this."

"So, are you in?"

"Korra, this is insanity. We can't just get up and leave in the middle of the night!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I should've known, broad daylight is a much better tactic." She snapped sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" I shouted, losing a bit of my temper.

"Shhhhh!" She hissed and coved my mouth.

"Do you want to wake up the entire compound?!" she pulled her hand off my face, giving me a worried look.

"Alright I'm sorry. But this really- I mean it's just...it's just a really big decision your making here and I mean...do you really want to do this?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright... well..."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." She said calmly

"I just thought you would want to see the city, and the world for that matter. You've always said you wanted to travel." She flashed a goofy smile to try to lighten the mood. I laughed then said

"Alright, I'm coming."

Little did I know what was yet to come, what would happen in the years that followed. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I _did _know one thing. The moment I decided to leave that place would be the moment my life began.


End file.
